Miss Pauling
thumb|240px|Miss Pauling in 'Blood in the Water' Miss Pauling ist die Assistentin der Administratorin aus Team Fortress 2. Für ihre Chefin Helen erledigt sie die Aufgaben, die sich außerhalb der administratorischen Schaltzentralen abspielen, zu profan für Saxton Hale und die Gebrüder Mann sind oder vor diesen geheim gehalten werden sollen. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte Miss Pauling im WAR!-Comic und tauchte immer wieder in den TF2-Comics auf und hatte zudem einen kleinen Auftritt in dem 'Meet the Medic'-Video, in dem man Miss Paulings Silhouette an zwei Stellen sehr kurz erkennen konnte. Mit dem Video 'Expiration Date' erhielt Miss Pauling zum ersten Mal ein eigenes Modell und einen Sprechpart, der von der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Ashly Burch vertont wurde.Ashly Burch (17. Juni 2014): Bestätigung über Twitter. Abgerufen am 18. Juni 2014. Im Spiel selbst war sie erstmalig ab der mit dem Gun Mettle-Update veröffentlichten Gun Mettle-Kampagne zu hören, in der sie Spielern und Spielerinnen die Aufträge der Kampagne gab, mit denen sie Waffenskins erhalten konnten. Geschichte WAR!-Comic Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt im WAR!-Comic informiert sie die Administratorin zu Beginn davon, dass der BLU-Soldier und der RED-Demoman Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Während Miss Pauling diesen Umstand zu verteidigen versucht, sieht die Administratorin darin eine Gefahr. Daher beauftragt sie Miss Pauling damit, dem Demoman den Eyelander und andere Gegenstände als Belohnung für die Ermordung des Soldiers zu überreichen. Sie überzeugte den Demoman mit der Waffe und der Behauptung, dass der Soldier demselben Angebot bereits zugestimmt habe. Meet the Director Auch in 'Meet the Director' übernimmt sie wieder einen direkten Auftrag der Administratorin. Diesmal begleitet sie den Regisseur, der Aufnahmen von den Söldnern von Team RED machen soll. Während dieser mit seinem übermaßen arroganten und übertrieben investigativen Auftreten das gesamte Team nervt, behauptet Miss Pauling, dass die Aufnahmen lediglich der PR dienen. Tatsächlich verlangt die Administratorin die Aufnahmen aber, um die Söldner von RED erpressen zu können. Nachdem sie die benötigten Aufnahmen bekommen hat, gibt sie Miss Pauling den Auftrag, sich um den Regisseur zu kümmern. Sie lockt den ahnungslosen Mann unter einem Vorwand in einer verlassene Mine, tötet ihn und beseitigt seine Leiche mit Mann Co.-Ätzkalk. A Smissmas Story Miss Pauling telefoniert mit dem Spy, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, weshalb der Soldier und der Scout sozialen Strafdienst verrichten müssen. A Fate Worse Than Chess Nach den Ereignissen aus Blood Brothers zeigt Miss Pauling den Söldnern von RED und BLU in 'A Fate Worse Than Chess' die Videobotschaft von Saxton Hale, in der er die Söldner zur Verteidigung von Mann Co. aufruft. Gargoyles & Gravel Am Halloweenabend spielt Miss Pauling mit dem Heavy, dem Soldier und dem Scout das von ihr erfundene Rollenspiel "Gargoyles & Gravel", bevor Merasmus auftaucht und die Söldner um Hilfe bittet. Sie stellt sich am Ende auf die Seite der Söldner, die sich Merasmus' Herausforderung stellen. Persönlichkeit Auch wenn Miss Pauling die Befehle der Administratorin stets ausführt, schien sie ursprünglich mehr Skrupel als diese zu haben und versuchte sie manchmal von anderen Methoden oder Wegen zu überzeugen. Letztlich gab sie ihre Versuche aber immer auf befolgte die Anweisungen der Administratorin. Auch wenn die Adminsitratorin bei den Söldnern einen etwas fragwürdigen Ruf besitzt und auch sie manchmal etwas ruppig behandelt, verteidigt Miss Pauling ihre Chefin, die laut ihr nicht so übel sei wie ihr Ruf. Insgesamt scheint Miss Pauling dennoch um einiges menschlicher als die Administratorin zu sein, der sie in 'WAR!' u.a. erklären musste, was "Freundschaft" eigentlich ist, die Frage aber auch nur vage beantworten konnte ("Um. Go skating... Look at gun catalogs... Sometimes we just talk."). Während die junge Frau bei ihrem ersten Auftritt noch als etwas unsicher und naiv wirkte, entwickelte sie im Laufe der Geschichten ein etwas größeres Selbstbewusstsein, verliert jedoch auch zunehmend an Skrupel. Mit den Söldnern spricht sie in den Comics deutlich selbsbewusster und sachlicher, behält in Stresssituationen einen eher kühleren Kopf, befolgt Befehle der Administratorin inzwischen aber auch ohne Widersprüche. Ein eher negativeres Verhältnis hat sie lediglich zum etwa gleichaltrigen Scout, der sie seit 'Meet the Director' scheinbar permanent zu belästigen scheint. Zumindest deutet sich etwas derartiges in 'A Fate Worse Than Chess' an, in dem sie den Scout genervt ignoriert. Der Scout ist jedoch die einzige Person, zu dem die Beziehung krieselt, denn ansonsten schafft es auch Miss Pauling sowohl mit dem Pyro, als auch mit dem leicht hitzköpfigem Soldier auszukommen. Im Juni 2015 bestätigte Jay Pinkerton, einer der Autoren der Comics, dass Pauling homosexuell sei. Fans nahmen diese Äußerung mit gemischten Reaktionen auf, da Pinkerton teilweise vorgeworfen wurde, Paulings sexuelle Neigungen als relativ spontan erfolgtes politisches Statement zu nutzen, das nicht in das Konzept der Figur passe. Bi- und Homosexuelle nahmen Paulings Outing durch Pinkerton hingegen sehr positiv auf.Jay Pinkteron (19. Juni 2015): Äußerung auf Twitter. Abgerufen am 04. Juli 2015. Auf der Seite des kurz darauf veröffentlichten Gun Mettle-Updates konnte man sie mit einem Ordner in der Hand sehen, auf dem "Top Secret - Scout's Mom" stand - derselbe Ordner mit Aktbildern, den der BLU-Spy seinen Kollegen in 'Meet the Spy' zeigt. Galerie PaulingundAdministratorin.png|Miss Pauling und die Administratorin. Miss Pauling und Scout.png|Miss Pauling und der Scout in dem Comic 'Meet the Director'. Miss Pauling.png|Miss Pauling am Ende von 'A Fate Worse Then Chess'. Animierte Miss Pauling.png|Eine animierte Version von Miss Pauling in 'Expiration Date'. Gun Mettle Update.jpg|Miss Pauling auf der Seite des Gun Mettle-Updates. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:NSCs (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2